


the birthday cake

by galaxyeyedrops



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, birthday fic for the bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyeyedrops/pseuds/galaxyeyedrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July 27th, 2001. Post-EP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the birthday cake

Katsuya bakes a cake. It's not something out of the ordinary, his brother baking, but the amount of detail he puts into it is enough to leave Tatsuya gawking.

The cake, if you can really call it one, looks like it should belong in an art gallery instead of their dining room table. There's a figurine of himself, sculpted in fondant and detailed down to the jacket design (and kitty smile Katsuya couldn't help but add), standing in what seems to be their garage, which is carved directly into the side of the cake.

Fondant Tatsuya's standing next to his fondant motorcycle, the one item Katsuya couldn't mold to perfection, which was covered in a thin sheet of gray buttercream. The end result speaks of hours, maybe even days, of painstaking effort.

It makes Tatsuya want to resent him, just a little bit, with the way he presents it with a tired smile, assuring him that it was no trouble at all. The way he's been so _understanding_ for the past year or so. The way he never ended up scolding him after Tatsuya's two week disappearance last year (two weeks that Tatsuya doesn't even remember). The way he has secret meetings with his friends when Tatsuya's not around (assuming Tatsuya isn't capable of noticing). The way he's just there when Tatsuya wakes up screaming, clutching his arm with tears in his eyes (as if he expects it, as if he understands where Tatsuya doesn't).

The way how he's so perfect. The way that he ended up completely right about their father, when Tatsuya threw fits and ran away. The way he acts that Tatsuya's impulsiveness, something that's gotten Tatsuya both commendations and the ire of higher ups as an academy student, isn't a burden on him. The way Tatsuya knows that Katsuya still thinks of him of a disappointment, even if he doesn't outwardly show it.

The way he's loading up the film for the camera, lighting up the candles, lining up for a perfect shot, looking nothing but delighted.


End file.
